


Tropical Getaway

by NicoDiAngeloLover7



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Magical Vacation Fest, Post-Battle of Hogwarts, Rare Pairings, Turtles, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:15:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26024059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NicoDiAngeloLover7/pseuds/NicoDiAngeloLover7
Summary: The war was finally over and Harry was needing a much needed break. He wanted a break away from death, considering he had been around it since he was eleven-years-old. Maybe a vacation could do him some good.I don't own anything, all rights go the owners.
Relationships: Marcus Flint/Harry Potter
Comments: 14
Kudos: 264
Collections: Magical Vacation Manip/Writing Fest





	Tropical Getaway

**Author's Note:**

> PrettiestStar17 created this Manip for the Magical Vacation Fest. So, that is what this fanfic is based on. I honestly loved writing this and couldn't help but add another number to my Marcus/Harry fanfics. There are just not enough of them. 
> 
> Enjoy!!
> 
> ~NicoDiAngeloLover7

****

**Tropical Getaway**

After the war was finally over, Harry needed to get away. He had already declined Kingsley’s offer of being an Auror. After a lifetime of fighting Voldemort and Death Eaters, he didn’t want anymore to do with it. He practically dealt with death ever since he turned eleven. He didn’t want to add a career of that to it. If anything, he wanted to get away from all of that, far away.

Harry wasn’t sure if Kingsley understood, but he didn’t seem too offended by it. Though he did comment that if he ever changed his mind, to let him know.

But he still felt a need to get away. And he wanted away from Britain. He had never had a vacation before, the Dursleys were to blame for that one. Considering that they despised the fact that he could actually have fun and enjoy his life. And he knew that he had the money in Gringotts to afford it.

But the question was, where?

Hermione had a few suggestions; she had visited Italy and the United States among other places.

The United States had some appeal to it. It was when he was visiting Remus with Tonks that he found a place.

Remus had their son in his arms, “why don’t you go to Costa Rica. It has both a magical and muggle aspect.”

“Costa Rica?” Harry repeated.

The ex-professor had a gentle smile, “I believe Lily and James wanted to choose that spot for their honeymoon. Lily had been there before and enjoyed watching newly hatched turtles climb to the sea. And it would get you away for a while.”

Harry nodded; he honestly loved the sound of it.

“And… you’ll be ok—”

“Harry, don’t worry about us. I am sure that I am capable of babysitting my son,” Remus grinned.

Harry blushed, “I didn’t—”

“Harry I am sure that Teddy will see you when you get back. And you better take a long vacation too or there will be a curse aimed at your backside,” Tonks commented as she walked into the room.

Harry gave a sheepish grin as she kissed her husband’s cheek.

“I think even you are capable of relaxing for once,” she grinned. “Did you decide on a place for vacation?”

Harry nodded, “I think I’m going to go with Costa Rica…”

Tonks nodded, “they have beautiful beaches there. Perhaps when Teddy is older, we’ll take him there. But I believe you have some packing to do.”

* * *

Harry realized that Tonks had been right when she said that Costa Rica had beautiful beaches. It was one thing to hear it. But it was another to actually see it with his own eyes.

He had even spent a few of the days in the sun and enjoying the warmth. He could already feel the tension leaving his body, maybe Remus and Tonks had a point. Though he knew that Hermione would agree with them. She had been trying to convince him for a while about taking a vacation.

It was perhaps a week into his vacation that Harry noticed a familiar face. He wasn’t sure why it felt like he knew him. He didn’t know until he heard him yelling at a bunch of seagulls.

Harry couldn’t help the snicker that left his lips. But he couldn’t help the surprise he felt. Flint had been trying to lead newly hatched turtles to the sea. He didn’t think there was a soft side behind the Slytherin. Even during his years at Hogwarts, he had known him to be cruel, especially against Gryffindors. Though Flint had never done anything against him, it was hard not to be wary of him.

Harry let Flint approach him and couldn’t help but look at him. He had been muscular during Hogwarts, but he never really paid attention to that. He imagined that Quidditch probably helped in that aspect. Though he noticed that he had his Slytherin mask back up, where it was gone moments before.

“Potter.”

“Flint, I didn’t expect to see you here.”

“I can say the same, why here?” Flint wanted to know.

Harry shrugged his shoulders, “it was far away enough, and a few friends recommended me to this place. You?”

Flint studied him for a minute before replying, “this was a place where I don’t have to worry about being known as the son of a Death Eater.”

Harry instantly felt bad, he had never realized…

“I didn’t know…”

Flint snorted, “I’m was a Slytherin to you, I doubt you would have cared.”

Harry glared at him, “just because I was a Gryffindor. Don’t mean that I hate all Slytherins. You might be surprised that I actually would have cared.”

Flint crossed his arms, “why don’t I believe that?”

“Have you ever seen me fight or curse Theo or Blaise?”

Flint lost his defensiveness, “you… you were friends with Slytherins?” It was like it was hard to comprehend to him.

“It shouldn’t be all that surprising. It was only Malfoy that I hated. They actually can be pretty good company when you’re not paying attention to the petty house rivalry. How else would I have passed my OWLS Potion? Though I do think Theo probably can outmatch Hermione with reading. They even fought by my side.”

Flint snorted at the comment about Theo. He had lost count how many times he had seen him with a book. And he had heard stories about the Gryffindor bookworm.

“So, why the yelling at the gulls?” Harry felt his curiosity piquing.

“It’s the only way to keep them from snatching the baby turtles and becoming their lunch,” he explained.

Harry wrinkled his nose at that. Though his mouth dropped at seeing the newly hatched baby turtles. They looked so small and he noticed a few them crossing the sand. So, he just watched them for a few minutes while Flint stood by his side.

The Slytherin still towered over him and he couldn’t help but catch glimpses from the corner of his eye.

Flint raised an eyebrow at that, “see something you like?”

Harry felt a blush rise to his cheeks; he didn’t realize that he hadn’t been all that subtle. He tried to turn his head away, to hide the embarrassment that was starting to fill him.

A strong and steady hand gripped at chin and suddenly he was looking up at Flint or was it Marcus at this point. Because he was sure that he was about to be kissed. But he couldn’t help but notice his grey eyes, they looked like they were stormy. It was something that he had never noticed before.

Lips descended on his own.

Harry arched into it. He didn’t care who saw him at this point. The heat from the kiss was searing hot and he enjoyed every moment of it.

He took a few deep breaths after they broke apart, “definitely not what I was expecting when I decided to vacation here.”

Flint snorted.

“Are you—I mean...” Harry tried to say.

“Maybe some Gryffindors aren’t so bad. And perhaps I may have been wanting to do that for a while. Though I am more concerned about you agreeing for me to court you and see where it goes?” Flint suggested.

Harry nodded, “I think I can do that, Flint.”

“I think you can call me Marcus by this point. I did just kiss you and asked for a date,” he grinned.

Harry’s face turned a shade redder at the thought of that kiss. He knew it would be on his mind for days, if not weeks.

Marcus laid a short kiss on his lips, “how about you meet me at the Pura Vida tomorrow?”

Harry nodded, not sure if he could muster words. He couldn’t even properly speak earlier. But now he had something to look forward to and couldn’t help but hope that this would last more than his vacation. Which he still had a week left on.


End file.
